


Keiten

by Dd_Ridge1995



Category: World War Two - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Food Shortage, Hearing Voices, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Very Short one shot, WW2, War, hunger, one shot that i gave up on, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: Another shitty go at a gay WW2 fic-German soldiers head back to Berlin, they stop in a small town for the night. Two soldiers, Keite and Dieter, talk.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Keiten

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, curb stop me see I i give ein fick

A citizen glares at a group of traveling soldiers.

The soldiers continue on, tired and weary. Their groups’ team leader had been KIA, an explosive hit his sternum shattering his rib cage and stabbing his heart. The team was comprised mostly of young soldiers, still equipped with the shine in their eyes. Only two soldiers were in their late 30’s, Officers Morgen and Traum, the two ‘leaders’ of the group.

One young soldier in particular, blond hair, green eyes, and just under average height, held his gun a little more tightly than the others. The soldier, Dieter, was in constant fear of being attacked despite the teams’ efforts to calm him down. The group was looking for a place to stay, which was most likely to be the streets again. They were traveling back to Berlin, where they could restock on ammo and reserves, and report the death of their group leader.

Throughout the day the group knocked on doors, looking for a place to stay. Most closed their doors, some ridiculed them, others just scoffed. Dieter was growing hungrier and more tired by the second, and the sun had begun to set. The group rounded back to the town’s main road and set themselves up for the night, huddling close and sharing rations. Some soldiers hummed songs, Officer Traum hummed Ich hatt einen Kameraden, such a sad song.

It was an hour before the entire group was back together, Dieter’s favorite of the group returned finally. Keite was a few inches taller than Dieter, and was much more built for war than he. Dieter was always happy to see Keite, no matter the conditions, of course the only exception was death. He would break like glass if Keite died. 

Dieter had feelings for him, and he acknowledged that he had feelings for Keite. He didn’t think too much about it though, and he was too bashful to talk about it with Keite. He had many keiten with Keite to talk about it, but decided not to out of fear.

“Hey, Dieter, I’m back.” He whispered.

Dieter smiled, he was starving at this point.

“Hey, Keite, grass is green.” He commented.

Keite scoffed before taking out a package. Well, it was more of something wrapped in paper than a package, but no one could see shit so it didn’t matter. Keite unwrapped it to reveal bread, but not just any bread,  _ stale _ bread. Dieter watched it carefully, as Keite desperately tried to snap it in half until he gave up and cut it with his knife. He cut it into quarters, giving two surrounding soldiers a quarter. Keite handed Dieter a piece of bread, which he gratefully took.

He silently gnawed on the bread until it was gone, his hunger gone for the time being. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Keite’s chest. 

_ God! What was he thinking!? Liking another man, disgusting! _

Dieter ignored the voice in his head, although it was probably correct. It was all blasphemy whichever way you looked at it.

Dieter awoke to only three other soldiers around him, Keite was one of the three soldiers. The other two were still sleeping, Dursch and Frausk, both had dark rings under their eyes. Keite was awake, cleaning his weapons with a polishing rag. Dieter’s head was laying in Keite’s lap, who was humming quietly to himself, who only now noticed that the other was awake.

“Good morning.” His voice was like a ray of sunshine.

Dieter groaned, tilting his head towards Keite’s stomach.

“I’m so tired, please end my suffering.” Dieter painfully whined.

Keite smiled and shook his head, “The only way to end your suffering is to get more sleep, which is apparently impossible!”

Dieter chuckled before closing his eyes, but not before the voice screamed at him.

_ Sleeping!? You should be working! Finding a place to stay, or finding food! Worthless shit! _

Dieter tried to sleep again, his attempt was barely successful.


End file.
